wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/II/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Napaść nocna. Nieobecność pułkownika żywo zaniepokoiła nas wszystkich, jako dowód że zawsze myśli o tej przeszłości, którą pragnęliśmy zatrzeć w jego pamięci. Ale cóż było robić? niepodobna iść za nim, nie wiedząc w którą stronę granicy nepaulskiej skierował swe kroki. Trzeba więc było czekać. Pułkownik wróci niezawodnie przed końcem sierpnia, ponieważ był to ostatni miesiąc, jaki mieliśmy spędzić w sanitaryum, przed udaniem się na południo-zachód, drogą idącą do Bombay. Rana Kalagani’ego po kilku dniach o tyle się podgoiła, iż mógł wrócić do kraalu. W początkach sierpnia tak gwałtowne padały deszcze, iż nawet żaby mogłyby od nich dostać kataru, jak mówił kapitan Hod; przy końcu miesiąca pogoda ustaliła się nieco, dozwalając nam robić wycieczki w okolice Tarryani. Często odwiedzaliśmy kraal, ale Mateusz Van Guit był bardzo niezadowolony, gdyż brakowało mu jeszcze lwa, dwóch tygrysów i dwóch lampartów, a pragnął opuścić tę okolicę w pierwszych dniach września. Jakby na przekor, zamiast pożądanych, inni nieproszeni goście łapali się w jego zasadzki. I tak czwartego sierpnia w jedną z nich złapał się piękny niedźwiedź. Właśnie podczas naszej bytności w kraalu, chikarisowie przytoczyli mu w klatce wielkiego jeńca pokrytego czarnem futrem, z ogromnemi włochatemi uszami. — A cóż mi po tym nicponiu! zawołał dostawca wzruszając ramionami. — Brat Ballon!... brat Ballon!... powtarzali Indusi. Widać Indusi są siostrzeńcami tygrysów, a braćmi niedźwiedzi. Mateusz Van Guit patrzał na brata Ballona z wyraźnem niezadowoleniem. Chciał tygrysa, a złapał się niedźwiedź, cóż mu po nim. Indyjskie niedźwiedzie nie znajdują amatorów na targach europejskich, same tylko amerykańskie i północne są dość poszukiwane, więc jako handlarz, po cóż miał trzymać i żywić zwierza, który pewnie nie powróciłby nawet kosztów przewozu. — Czy chcesz go pan? zapytał kapitana. — A mnież on na co? odrzekł tenże. — Możesz kazać zrobić z niego befsztyk, rzekł dostawca. — Kłaniam uniżenie! odpowiedział kapitan. Jeść befsztyk z zabitego niedźwiedzia, to jeszcze ujdzie — ale zabijać aby zrobić z niego befsztyk, toby mi nie dodało apetytu. — Kiedy tak, więc wróćcie mu wolność, rozkazał dostawca. Odsunięto klatkę daleko od kraalu i otworzono drzwi. Brat Ballon, wyraźnie zawstydzony swojem położeniem, nie dał się prosić. Wyszedł z klatki, potrząsł łbem zapewnie na podziękowanie i uciekł mrucząc radośnie. — Zrobiłeś dobry uczynek, rzekł Banks do dostawcy, niechybnie przyniesie ci szczęście. Jakoż nie długo spełniła się przepowiednia inżyniera. Mateusz Van Guit, ja i kapitan Hod udaliśmy się do lasu w towarzystwie Foxa, mechanika Stora i Kalaganiego, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy przytłumiony ryk. Ścisnąwszy się w gromadkę aby nie zostać napadnięci pojedynczo, zwróciliśmy się ku miejscu zkąd ryk wychodził. Gdy już uszliśmy z pięćdziesiąt kroków, dostawca zatrzymał nas nagle; zdawało się, że z ryku poznał zwierza. — Tylko proszę, nie strzelajcie panowie, bez potrzeby! zawołał. Potem skinąwszy abyśmy się zatrzymali chwilkę, sam postąpił naprzód. — Lew! zawołał. Jakoż rzeczywiście zwierz jakiś szamotał się pochwycony mocnym postronkiem, przytwierdzonym do grubej gałęzi drzewa. Był to rzeczywiście lew, jakiego Mateusz Van Guit tak gorąco pragnął, ale nie miał grzywy, gdyż te posiadają tylko lwy afrykańskie. Przednia jego łapa złapała się w pętlicę postronka, zwierz szarpał się straszliwie, ale wydobyć jej nie mógł. Pomimo zaleceń dostawcy kapitan chciał strzelić. — Nie strzelaj, kapitanie! nie strzelaj! zaklinam cię. — Ale... — Nie, nie, nie można, lew ten złapał się w moją łapkę, do mnie więc należy. Rzeczywiście była to tak zwana „łapka szubienica“ bardzo łatwa do urządzenia, a bardo dowcipnie obmyślana. Do mocnej a zarazem giętkiej gałęzi drzewa przytwierdza się gruby bardzo postronek. Gałęź ta pochylona jest ku ziemi w ten sposób, aby niższy koniec postronka zakończony pętlicą był zahaczony w nacięcie kolka mocno wbitego w ziemię. Na tym kołku kładzie się przynętę tak ułożoną aby chcąc jej dotknąć, zwierz musiał włożyć w pętlicę łeb lub łapę. Gdy choć lekko poruszy przynętę, postronek wysuwa się z kołka, gałęź się podnosi, zwierz jest pochwycony i w tejże chwili ciężki walec drewniany zsuwa się po sznurze, spada na pętlicę i tak mocno ją zaciąga iż powieszony zwierz, w żaden sposób nie może jej rozluźnić i wyzwolić się z niej. Łapki takie bardzo często zastawiają w Indyach i prawie zawsze skutecznie. Najczęściej zwierzę łapie się za szyję, co powoduje prawie natychmiastowe uduszenie, a jednocześnie ciężki drewniany cylinder przygniata mu głowę. Ale lew, na którego patrzyliśmy, złapał się za łapę, był więc zdrów i żywy, a więc doskonale nadawał się do menażeryi. Niewymownie ucieszony zdobyczą Mateusz Van Guit, wysłał Kalagani’ego do kraalu aby sprowadzono klatkę. Dostawca nie spuszczał oczu ze lwa, obchodził go do koła, trzymając się jednak w takiej odległości aby go nie mógł dosięgnąć łapami któremi ciągle machał rozzłoszczony. W pół godziny bawoły przywiozły klatkę, do której nie bez trudności lwa wprowadzono, i powróciliśmy do kraalu. Od owego dnia szczęście sprzyjało Mateuszowi Van Guit. Dnia 11. sierpnia, aż dwóch lampartów złapało się w tę zasadzkę na tygrysy, z której to wyzwoliliśmy dostawcę. Tak więc do całkowitego uzupełnienia menażeryi brakło mu już tylko dwóch tygrysów. Nadszedł 15. sierpnia; pułkownik Munro nie wracał i żadnej o sobie nie dał wiadomości. Banks był bardzo o niego niespokojny. Zapytał Kalagani’ego, który doskonale znał miejscowości leżące nad granicą nepaulską, czy niebezpieczeństwo jakie nie grozi pułkownikowi w tamtych okolicach, i tenże upewnił go że nie było już ani jednego ze stronników i towarzyszy Nana Sahiba na pograniczach Tybetu. Oznajmił iż bardzo żałuje że pułkownik nie wziął go za przewodnika, gdyż mógłby być mu bardzo pożytecznym w kraju, którego wszystkie zakątki zna doskonale. Kapitan i Fox nie przestawali robić wycieczek w okolice Tarryani, i udało im się, choć nie bez narażenia się na niebezpieczeństwo, zabić znowu trzech jeszcze niewielkich tygrysów. Dwóch zabił kapitan, a trzeciego Fox. — Czterdzieści ośm! rzekł kapitan, pragnący koniecznie dociągnąć do pięćdziesięciu. Trzydzieści dziewięć! rzekł Fox smutnie, mniej o dziewięciu. Za nic liczył panterę która padła od jego kuli. Dnia 20. sierpnia złapał się nareszcie tygrys tak pożądany w dół urządzony przez dostawcę. Został zraniony wpadając w dół, ale nie tak niebezpiecznie jak to zwykle bywa. Za kilka dni mógł zostać wyleczony i zdrów dostawiony do Hamburga. Sposób łapania w doły powinienby być używany wtedy tylko gdy chodzi o tępienie zwierząt, gdyż najczęściej pociąga śmierć ich za sobą, szczególniej jeźli wpadają w doły pourządzane dla słoni, które mają zwykle 15 do 20 stóp głębokości. Na dziesięć złapanych tak zwierząt, jedno zaledwie nie poniesie śmiertelnych uszkodzeń. Obecnie już tylko jednego tygrysa brakowało Mateuszowi Van Guit do skompletowania swojej menażeryi, a pragnął schwytać go jak najprędzej aby mógł wyruszyć do Bombay. Za staraniem zatem kapitana Hod, urządzona została wyprawa myśliwska. Wszystko zdawało się zapowiadać pomyślne łowy; niebo było pogodne, powietrze spokojne, księżyc połowicznym przyświecał blaskiem. Jeźli noc jest zbyt ciemna, zwierzęta dzikie bardzo niechętnie opuszczają nory, najlepiej lubią wychodzić gdy księżyc po północy słabym przyświeca blaskiem. Do wyprawy tej prócz kapina i mnie, należał Fox i Stor, który coraz więcej nabierał zamiłowania do podobnych łowów, oraz dostawca, Kalagani i kilku Indyan. Pożegnawszy się z Banks’em, który tym razem nam nie towarzyszył, opuściliśmy Steam-House około siódmej wieczorem, a o ósmej byliśmy w kraalu. Mateusz Van Guit powitał nas bardzo serdecznie i zaraz zebraliśmy się na naradę, na której ułożono plan polowania. Stanęło na tem że mieliśmy zaczaić się w parowie na wybrzeżach strumienia, o dwie mili od kraalu, w miejscowości w której co noc prawie ukazywała się para tygrysów. Nie urządzono tam żadnej przynęty, gdyż Indyanie tym razem uznali to niepotrzebnem, ponieważ wiedzieli że i bez tego potrzeba ugaszenia pragnienia zniewala zwierzęta przybywać nad brzeg strumienia. Dopiero o północy mieliśmy opuścić kraal, pozostawało więc jeszcze parę godzin czasu. — Oddaję panom do rozporządzenia całe moje mieszkanie, rzekł Van Guit, ale radzę idźcie za moim przykładem i prześpijcie się trochę; sen doda nam sił do wyprawy. — Czy chce ci się spać? zapytał mnie kapitan. — Nie; wolę przez te parę godzin pochodzić po lesie, niż nagle zrywać się ze snu. — Róbcie panowie co wam się podoba; co do mnie już mi się powieki gwałtem do snu kleją, muszę się przespać. Ziewnął potężnie, pożegnał nas skinieniem głowy i poszedł się położyć. — Cóż teraz będziemy robić? zapytałem kapitana. — Spacerujmy po kraalu, odrzekł, noc prześliczna, będziem rzeźwiejsi niż gdybyśmy przespali parę godzin, tem więcej że sen nie przyszedłby pewnie na zawołanie. Chodziliśmy więc po kraalu myśląc i rozmawiając. Stor położył się pod drzewem i spał smacznie; chikarisowie i woźnice także udali się na spoczynek; my dwaj tylko czuwaliśmy. Kraal był otoczony mocną palisadą i zamykał się doskonale, straż zatem nie była potrzebna. Kalagani poszedł sam upewnić się czy brama dobrze zamknięta, poczem powiedziawszy nam dobranoc udał się do wspólnego z innymi Indyanami pomieszczenia. Cisza zaległa dokoła, i ludzie i zwierzęta w klatkach w głębokim śnie zatonęli. Rozmawiając zbliżyliśmy się do klatek. Tygrysy, lwy, pantery, lamparty spały w odzielnych przegrodach. Mateusz Van Guit dopiero po kilku tygodniach więzienia, gdy złagodniały nieco, łączył je z sobą, w pierwszych dniach niewoli rozzłoszczone, niezawodnie rozszarpałyby się wzajemnie. Trzech lwów leżało nieruchomie skulone w półkole jakby wielkie koty; głowy ukryte całkiem prawie w futrze, tak że zaledwie można je było odróżnić. Tygrysy nie spały tak spokojnie; oczy im błyszczały w ciemności jak węgle; wielkie łapy wysuwały się od czasu do czasu, drapiąc kratę; był to sen krwiożerczych zwierząt, szarpiących swoje okowy. — Widać przykre sny ich dręczą, rzekł ze współczuciem kapitan. I pantery rzucały się i nie spały spokojnie. Gdyby nie klatka biegałyby teraz spokojnie po lesie, lub około pastwisk upatrując zdobyczy. Cztery lamparty spały spokojnie; dwoje z nich, samiec i samica, zajmowały jedną przegrodę, mogły więc mniemać że znajdują się w swojej norze. Jedna tylko przegroda była jeszcze pusta, w której miał być pomieszczony ów szósty dotąd niedający się pojmać tygrys, a którego Mateusz Van Guit oczekiwał tak niecierpliwie, aby mógł nareszcie opuścić Tarryani. Po godzinnej przechadzce wewnątrz kraalu, usiedliśmy pod ogromną mimozą. Głuche milczenie zaległo las; nawet najlżejszy wietrzyk nie szemrał wśród liści. Tak na ziemi jak w wysokich przestrzeniach panował doskonały spokój i cisza; księżyc przyświecał połową tarczy. Przestawszy rozmawiać, siedzieliśmy z kapitanem obok siebie; jednakże sen nie ogarniał nas jeszcze, a tylko jakieś raczej moralne niż fizyczne obezwładnienie, którego wpływowi podlegamy podczas doskonałego spokoju przyrody. Po chwili kapitan rzekł do mnie zniżając głos bezwiednie, jak gdyby z obawy zakłócenia ogólnej ciszy przyrody: — Wiesz co, Maucler, że dziwi mnie to głuche milczenie. Zazwyczaj wśród nocy gwar panuje w lesie, rozlega się ryk i wycie dzikich zwierząt. Jeśli nie tygrysy i pantery to szakale się uwijają. Kraal ten pełen żywych istot, powinien by przywabiać ich tu setkami, a nie słychać nawet w największej oddali ani ich wycia ani szelestu deptanych przez nie suchych liści i gałęzi. Gdyby Mateusz Van Guit nie spał, dziwiłoby go to równie jak mnie. — Masz słuszność, kochany kapitanie, odpowiedziałem, i doprawdy nie wiem co jest powodem tej nieobecności dzikich zwierząt. Ale czuwajmy nad sobą, bo w końcu sen nas zmorzy. — Otrząśnijmy się z senności, bo zbliża się czas w którym mamy wyruszyć na naszą wyprawę. Zamilkliśmy znowu, marząc pół we śnie pół na jawie: jak długo tak było, nie umiem powiedzieć, aż nagle głuchy jakiś odgłos wyrwał nas z odrętwienia. Wyraźnie wzburzenie jakieś objawiło się w klatkach dzikich zwierząt. Tak spokojne dotąd lwy, tygrysy, pantery, lamparty, zaczynały mruczeć i rzucać się w klatkach. Wszystkie powstały i kręcąc się w odgrodzeniach nasłuchiwały i węszyły coś z zewnątrz, uderzając gniewnie o żelazne kraty klatek. — Co się to znaczy? zapytałem. — Nie wiem, odrzekł kapitan, ale obawiam się czy nie zwęszyły zbliżania się... W tem nagle zewnątrz kraalu rozległ się straszny ryk i wycie. — Tygrysy! krzyknął kapitan Hod, biegnąc ku mieszkaniu Mateusza Van Guit. Ale wycie było tak przerażające i głośne, że w jednej chwili wszyscy mieszkańcy, kraalu zerwali się jak jeden człowiek, i dostawca ukazał się wraz z nimi przed drzwiami. — Napaść!... krzyknął. — Tak i ja myślę, rzekł kapitan Hod. — Trzeba się przekonać! zawołał dostawca. I porywając drabinę, w mgnieniu oka przystawił ją do palisady i wbiegł na najwyższy jej szczebel. — Dziesięciu tygrysów i dwanaście panter, zawołał. — To nie żarty! rzekł kapitan Hod; wybieraliśmy się polować na nie, a one nas uprzedziły. — Do broni! do broni! krzyknął dostawca. Zgodnie z jego komendą, nie uszło dwudziestu sekund a wszyscy byliśmy gotowi dać ognia na pierwsze skinienie. Takie gromadne napady dzikich zwierząt nie rzadko zdarzają się w Indyach. Bardzo często mieszkańcy miejscowości zwiedzanych przez tygrysy, bywają oblężeni przez nich w swoich mieszkaniach, i niejednokrotnie oblegający wychodzą zwycięsko z napaści. Niebawem do groźnego ryku dochodzącego z zewnątrz, dołączyło się przerażające wycie uwięzionych w klatkach. Kraal odpowiadał lasowi. Hałas był tak przeraźliwy, żeśmy się słyszeć nie mogli. — Na palisady! krzyknął dostawca; komenderując raczej na migi niż głosem. W tejże chwili przerażone bawoły zaczęły się szarpać chcąc zerwać się i uciec ze swego stanowiska; woźnice silili się daremnie chcąc je przytrzymać. W tem brama, źle widać zamknięta, otworzyła się gwałtownie i gromada dzikich zwierząt wpadła do wnętrza kraalu. Dziwna rzecz jak się to stać mogło, skoro Kalagani, tak jak codziennie, miał zamknąć drzwi i założyć sztabą żelazną! — Do mieszkania coprędzej!... krzyknął Mateusz Van Guit, wpadając do domu który sam tylko zapewniał jakieś schronienie. Ale czy zdołamy dobiedz do niego? Już padło na ziemię dwóch chikarysów napastowanych przez tygrysów. Inni nie mogąc dobiedz do domu, biegli po kraalu szukając jakiegoś schronienia. Dostawca, Stor i sześciu Indyan byli już w domu, którego drzwi zdołali zamknąć właśnie w chwili gdy dwie pantery miały wpaść za nimi. Kalagani, Fox i inni, chwytając się gałęzi wdrapywali się na najbliższe drzewa. Ja i kapitan Hod nie mogliśmy dobiedz do domu. — Maucler! Maucler! krzyknął kapitan Hod, któremu pantera pazurem rozszarpała prawą rękę. Uderzeniem ogona olbrzymi tygrys powalił mnie na ziemię; zerwałem się w chwili gdy odwracał się aby uderzyć na mnie i pobiegłem na pomoc kapitanowi. Nie pozostawało nam nic jak wpaść do pustej przegrody w szóstej klatce i zamknąć drzwi za sobą; ledwie zdążyliśmy się tam schronić, zwierzęta zaczęły z głośnym rykiem uderzać o żelazne pręty klatki. A rozwścieczone godziły w nią tak zawzięcie, iż klatka przechylana na kołach w tę i ową stronę o mało się nie przewróciła. Szczęściem tygrysy oddaliły się od niej niedługo, rzucając się na pewniejszą zdobycz. Straszna scena! a mogliśmy dobrze widzieć wszystko przez kraty klatki. — Świat się przewraca! krzyknął z gniewem kapitan; my w klatce a oni na wolności... — A twoja rana, kapitanie? — Eh! to nic!... W tejże chwili rozległo się kilka wystrzałów. Wyszły z domu, z przegrodzenia w którem znajdował się Mateusz Van Guit, za którym goniło dwóch tygrysów i trzy pantery. Jedno z tych zwierząt padło ugodzone kulą wybuchającą, wystrzeloną zapewnie z karabina Stor’a. Inne zwierzęta rzuciły się odrazu na gromadę bawołów, a biedne te zwierzęta pozostały bez obrony w obec tak strasznych wrogów, gdyż Fox, Kalagani i Indusi nie mogli przyjść im z pomocą, ponieważ wspinając się na drzewo porzucili broń. Rozszalałe bawoły biegały z rykiem po kraalu; daremnie rogami broniąc się tygrysom; jednemu pantera wskoczyła na kark, szarpiąc pazurami łopatkę; rycząc z bólu wybiegł za obręb kraalu. Pięciu czy sześciu innych, nacieranych przez tygrysy, poszło jego śladem i znikły w lesie. Parę tygrysów rzuciły się za niemi; — inne bawoły które nie zdołały uciec, leżały rozszarpane na ziemi. I znowu z okien domu rozległy się wystrzały; ja z kapitanem nie próżnowaliśmy także, ale nowe znów zagrażało nam niebezpieczeństwo. Zwierzęta uwięzione w klatkach, podniecone toczącą się walką, rzucały się z niepohamowaną wściekłością; należało się obawiać że rozbiją klatki. Klatka z tygrysami przewróciła się, przez chwilę myślałem że uciekły połamawszy żelazne pręty, na szczęście obawa była próżną; klatka przewróciła się tylko, a że padła na stronę zakratowaną zamknięte więc w niej tygrysy nie mogły już nic widzieć co się w około nich działo. Jeden tygrys wielkim skokiem w górę zdołał uczepić się pazurami pochylonej gałęzi drzewa na które schroniło się dwóch czy trzech chikarisów ; pochwycił najbliższego i ściągnął go na ziemię. — Ależ strzelajcie! wołał kapitan Hod do dostawcy i jego towarzyszy, zapominając że ci dosłyszeć go nie mogą. Co do nas już żadnej nie byliśmy w stanie udzielić pomocy: wystrzeliwszy naboje, mogliśmy być tylko bezwładnymi widzami walki. W przegrodzie obok nas, zamknięty ogromny tygrys tak gwałtownie rzucał się i miotał, iż klatka najpierw zachwiała się silnie i niebawem przewróciła. Potłuczeni zdołaliśmy podnieść się na kolana. Przegrody nie pękły, ale nic teraz nie mogliśmy widzieć. Słyszeliśmy tylko przerażający krzyk, ryki i wycie. Zdawało się że coraz krwawsza szaleje walka. Co się tam działo? pytaliśmy. Czy zwierzęta pouciekały z klatek, czy rzuciły się na Mateusza Van Guit?... Czyby pantery i tygrysy dostały się na drzewa i mordowały Indusów?... Kwadrans cały przetrwaliśmy w takiem położeniu, którego minuty wydawały nam się długie jak wiek. Nareszcie odgłos walki zaczął przycichać powoli; ryk i wycie były słabsze, tygrysy zamknięte w przyległych obok nas przegrodach, nie rzucały się tak wściekle: czyżby mordy już ustały? Wtem usłyszeliśmy że z trzaskiem zamknięto drzwi kraalu, a potem Kalagani zaczął przyzywać nas głośno. Fox także krzyczał co miał sił: — Panie kapitanie!... panie kapitanie!... — Jestem tu! odezwał się kapitan. Posłyszano go i wnet uczuliśmy że klatka się podnosi. Za chwilę byliśmy wolni. — Fox! Stor! krzyczał kapitan, zaniepokojony o swych towarzyszy. — Jesteśmy! jesteśmy! odpowiedzieli. Żaden nie był ranionym; Mateusz Van Guit i Kalagani także wyszli cało. Na ziemi leżały zabite dwa tygrysy i pantera, inne zwierzęta wybiegły z kraalu, którego bramę zamknął teraz Kalagani. Byliśmy więc już zupełnie bezpieczni. Szczęściem żaden z jeńców dostawcy nie zdołał wyrwać się z klatki, a nadto młody tygrys złapał się jakby w pułapkę w przewracającą się klatkę, która upadła na niego. Tak więc pozyskał brakującego mu jeszcze tygrysa — ale jakże go drogo kosztował. Pięciu bawołów rozszarpały mu dzikie zwierzęta, inne uciekły, a trzech Indusów strasznie pokaleczonych leżało na ziemi, brocząc we krwi.